hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories/@comment-34039859-20171221162912
My theory. I did not just randomly come up with it I took what I know from the games and other theories. ( all based off of full game, not alpha or beta) In the game we see the neighbor get in a crash as pointed out by someone else there is a woman's shoe nearby that car. So In this car crash, I conclude that the neighbor's wife and kids died ( there is also the hospital scene that further tells someone died and the multiple graves that you can see throughout all versions of the game). Me and some other people have thought about this and then came up with the replacement/ escape theory. I think after his family died he kidnapped three children to replace them and hid them in the basement. ( missing posters for missing ( or kidnapped children). Now you might think that the missing posters only had two kids, so why three. Well, There were three kids. First the girl, we see lots of girl like things around the neighbor's house ( dolls, dress, etc.) so that shows that there was a girl. ( There were also dolls in the basement, and I think he hid them in the basement so it still makes sense.). The next kid was the boy. We see multiple young boy things around the neighbor's house as well ( Guitar, ball cap etc.). This shows he most likely had a boy as well. ( Once again those items were in the basement so it still makes sense.). Now the third and final child is you, or the person you play as. The main protagonist. ( In the full version of the game in the beginning chapters you start small, in the end chapters you are larger like an adult.). You and these two other kids were captured by the neighbor and hidden in his basement to replace his family. However, you escape. ( In the beginning chapters of the full game ( chapter 2 I believe) You are in his basement, escape it, then have to escape his house because it now has a giant fence.). You escape nd run away. Years past you grow up and have lived a fine life. You then get evicted from your house ( shown in a full game cut scene). Because your childhood was spent in the area of the neighbor's house, (wether it is you staying with him and the time it took for you to run away) that the only place you know. So you move back there, to the house across the street. When you get there the house that was once the neighbors is torn down and burned down. The neighbor burned down his house with him, and the "missing" kids ( although he did this year after you escaped so they weren't really kids anymore) because he couldn't take the guilt anymore, and he wanted no evidence. When you move to the house across from the neighbors old one you fall asleep ( Yes the game shows you falling asleep). This means that from there on out you are dreaming about your horrifying nights at that terrible place. Then you wake up and the games is over. SO recap, neighbors family died, he kidnapped three kids, you escape, neighbor burned his house, him, and the kids, and then you had to move back by that house with the memories forever haunting you. Thats my theory hope you liked it!